Project Summary/Abstract ? Core A The Administrative Core, Core A, will coordinate the scientific and administrative functions of the 3 projects and 2 other Cores within this Program Project, ?Bridging physical and cultural determinants of postpartum pelvic floor support and symptoms following vaginal delivery.? The overarching goal of this program is to elucidate evidence-based interventions that mitigate the impact of vaginal delivery on deteriorations in pelvic floor support and symptoms with an eye toward both early detection and prevention of future bothersome pelvic floor disorders. The scope of this project is relevant to NICHD's described mission and specifically addresses pelvic floor disorders, as emphasized in the portfolio of the Gynecologic Health and Disease Branch. The specific aims of Core A are to provide high-quality support in 3 main areas: 1) Scientific leadership and communication, 2) Administrative activities and 3) Financial resources management. Core A will ensure optimal scientific collaboration and a collegial intellectual environment for the researchers. Core A will assume administrative and financial burdens, fulfill essential management responsibilities and maximize the efficient use of resources. The Core A Director, also PPG PI, Dr. Ingrid Nygaard, will be responsible for major scientific and administrative policy and direction decisions, considering input from investigators and the scientific advisory board and for resolving issues that affect a project or core. Core A will guide and coordinate PPG research directions, review progress regularly, develop new opportunities for collaborations and will maintain a record of publications, presentations and program discoveries. Core A will be staffed by a PPG manager proficient in office management, meeting coordination, abstract and manuscript submission, administration of invention disclosures for intellectual property, and other functions that will free the investigators to pursue the scientific endeavors of the PPG. In addition to Dr. Nygaard, Core A Associate Director Dr. Peggy Norton, and the PPG manager, Core A will be staffed by an experienced grants and contracts administrator with a thorough understanding of NIH processes and University policies, a research financial manager who will assist the Directors with managing project funds, reviewing expenditures, paying bills, preparing reports, and other financial matters related to the PPG, and by the Associate Director for the Obstetrics and Gynecology Research Network who will coordinate hiring, staffing, monitoring, and evaluating research staff.